Notice me
by SweetGoodbyes
Summary: It's the first day at Roundview college and the first time Emily Fitch ever laid eyes on Naomi Campbell.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not too happy with this. But I thought i'd give something a go. Feel free to review

Disclamier: I don't own skins. it's a real shame.

I wake up to the sound of my phone vibrating on the bed side table, I push it gently onto the floor and turn back round, trying to fall back into my dream, where things go the way I want them to and where people see you for yourself and not your more popular and prettier twin sister.

After finally admitting defeat, I got up and swung my legs round the side of the bed and notice that Katie's bed is as usual, unoccupied. Picking up my phone from the floor I see that I infact have a text from Katie herself.

"Oi, wake up. Its first day of college remember. Danny's giving me a lift in so you'll have to walk." it read.

Throwing the phone back down on my bed, I realise I don't mind walking. That boyfriend of hers is a proper slime ball. I'd much rather walk to college than have to spend more than 10 minutes round him. Also this means there will be some hot water for a change. I jump in the shower feeling pretty optimistic about today. Half an hour later I'm ready to leave and I can't help but laugh to myself at how long it would of taken me had Katie been here.

Upon arriving at Roundview College I see Katie, Effy, Pandora, Freddie, JJ, Thomas and a rather boisterous Cook gathered at the bottom of the steps. We've all known each other since primary school and have always hung out, it's never really changed. Effy's the mysterious observer with that bloody knowing look she gives you, you feel as if she can read your mind right there and then. Pandora is the crazy best friend of Effy, totally opposite people but work together so well. Freddie's the laid back skater who smokes way too much weed and who is also very much in love with Effy but won't tell her, although I'm pretty sure she already knows. JJ's the intellectual one, not very good with the social skills due to his autism but one of the sweetest guys you'll ever meet. Cook on the other hand is a bit of a womanizer, all the girls want some of him and all the guys wanna be associated with him, personally I can't stand him. Thomas is the newest addition to the group, we all met him in the summer when Effy and Pandora brought him along to a party, he moved over from the Congo, he and Pandora and absolutely smitten. Then finally, there's Katie, my twin. The one that everybody loves. She's popular and knows it, all the boys are infatuated with her and she definitely plays on it. Katie oozes confidence, she's the absolute opposite of me.

"Ems! Finally, we don't have all day you know."

"Nice to see you too, Katie" I replied smiling sweetly.

After greeting everyone else, we all made our way into the welcoming assembly and sat on the benches. Some cheesy music started playing which made everybody stop talking, I looked around at everybody else and noticed them all trying to stifle their laughs.

Half an hour later we've all been assigned to our new tutors. Oddly enough me, Katie, Effy, Pandora, Freddie, Cook, JJ and Thomas have been put in the same one. Katie had gone to sit next to some "fit" lad in our tutor which left me to sit on my own at the back of the room. Our tutor Kieran (who is quite obviously not interested at all in being in a teacher) tells us to stand and tell the rest of us something about ourselves. All of a sudden the door opens. I didn't bother to look up and carried on doodling in my notebook.

"Uh, hey. Sorry I'm late, I couldn't find the room." I heard the stranger say

"Right, whatever. Just take a seat where ever there's one free." Kieran motioned his hand in the air. "Oh by the way. What's your name?"

"Naomi Campbell" she replies. At this I hear the quiet laughter around the room and I finally look up to see the culprit.

As soon as I do the breath is taken right out of me, stood in front of me is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She has short blonde hair, which quite obviously has peroxide in. I can see she's taller than me but I don't think she's very tall. 5'6" at most. She's wearing a dark green jumper with blue denim shorts and rather bright leggings, which oddly works for her. But the most beautiful thing about her is those amazing azure eyes, which I realise are staring at me expectantly. I snap out of my daze and realise she's waiting for me to move my bag from the seat next to me.

"Sorry" I manage to quietly mumble, turning my head away hoping she can't see how red my cheeks are.

"Corr Emily, your face has nearly gone as red as your hair. You okay?" Pandora shouts from across the room.

As I look up to reply to Pandora I see a smirk playing across Naomi's lips, making me blush even more. I can also see Katie eyeing me up with a questioning look her face, reminding me to hurry up and answer.

"Yes, Panda. I'm fine." I quietly reply. Pandora seems fairly satisfied with this answer and carries on with her conversation with Effy. Well, when I say conversation I mean Effy sitting there looking like she's listening and Panda, well… being Panda I suppose.

I spend the next half an hour trying not to look at Naomi because I know that if I do Panda might feel the need to mention how red my face has gone again and I really don't need Katie asking me questions. She doesn't know that I'm gay, nobody does. I can't tell Katie, she wouldn't be having any of it. I don't even know what would happen if I told my parents. So for now, nobody knows and that's how it's going to stay.

The bell finally goes and I pick up my things and hurriedly exit the room, as soon as I'm sure I'm far enough away I look at my timetable. Sociology. After bumping into Katie and Effy on the way we all realise we're in the same class and head there together. We sit down next to each other and wait for the rest of the students to come, bringing along with them Naomi Campbell. She sits on the other side of the room, alone.

I completely tune out as soon as the lesson starts because I can't stop watching her, finding it slightly funny that she's completely oblivious to the effect she's having on me. My heart is beating 10 times faster and my hands have gone clammy. I hear the teacher tell us all that we have a an assignment to do in groups of four. Noticing Naomi hasn't tried to find a group I take a chance.

"Naomi, come in this group!" I beckon her over. Katie looks at me like I'm crazy but Effy looks at me with that damned smile of hers. I break her glance, trying my hardest to keep my own smile off my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: thanks to the people who've reviewed :) i'm not a very confident writer but it's nice to know you lot think it's going well. I have no idea where this is going but we'll just see. So yeah, here's the next bit. Feel free to review.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins. it's a real shame.  
**

_Naomi's POV_

Starting a new school is never much fun, even if I'm joining sixth form of Roundview, where a lot of people are new, everyone still has their cliques and still know people from previous years. But as soon as I entered my new tutor, she was the first one I saw. I don't know why but my eyes fell on her, the redhead sat at the back of the room. After introducing myself and getting the usual laughs about my last name I realised that the empty seat Kieran was referring to was next to the redhead. I stand in front of her and it must have taken 30 seconds for her to acknowledge my presence because she suddenly realises I'm waiting for her to move her bag, she mumbles a quiet sorry. I don't notice she's blushing until a girl called Pandora shouts across the room that Emily's face has gone the same colour as her hair. I can't keep the smile from appearing on my face. After 30 minutes or so of silence between us the bell finally went and she leapt up and left before I could even blink.

I stood in the hallway trying to get out my timetable. I knew I had sociology but I wasn't too sure where. I searched the halls for someone to ask for directions and saw Effy.

"Oh hey, I recognise you from tutor. You wouldn't by any chance know where is teaching sociology would you?"

Effy merely pointed her finger behind me and turned away.

"Thanks" I mumbled and went in the direction she pointed to. Entering the room I could see that Effy was already sat there with Emily and what appeared to be her twin. Funny, I didn't see her before. It only then occurred to me that Effy had got here first and I didn't even see her. She really was a mysterious girl that Effy. I sat on the opposite side of the room and stared ahead at the teacher. After about 10 minutes informed us that we had to do a group assignment in groups of four.

"Christ" I mumbled to myself.

After realising that nobody was going to bother forming a group with me I heard my name from across the room. It was Emily telling me to join their group. I smiled and gladly obliged. Sitting down I greeted them all.

"Hey" said Katie, although it didn't look too much like she cared, obviously I wasn't very wanted by her. I didn't get a reply from Effy, she just looked at me. Obviously not much a talker I thought to myself. Emily gave a small timid smile.

"So, was anybody actually list-" I began, before being cut off by Katie

"Ems, you're coming with me to this party tonight aren't you?" seeing Emily cringe, Katie carried on "you said you'd come. Danny's got loads of fit mates that well wanna get with you."

10 minutes later and Katie finally convinced Emily to accompany her to the party, she turned to Effy, "How about you Stonem, up for it?"

"No. I think I'll pass."

"Suit yourself."

Feeling somewhat left out I decided not to intrude. I could tell already that Emily was the shy twin. Since I'd sat down she hadn't said a lot, Katie would often cut her off mid-sentence. Emily sat there with her hands in her lap, looking down most of the time. Her tiny frame looking even smaller as she sat with hunched shoulders, whereas Katie was loud and confident and sat up tall and proud. From what little words Emily had spoken I could also tell that they weren't as alike as I'm sure most people thought, personality and look wise. Katie had a slight lisp and her voice was higher, whereas Emily's was deeper and slightly hoarse.

After spending the rest of the lesson listening to Katie talk about her and her boyfriend, the bell couldn't have come sooner. I started to slowly pack up my things, already deciding today wasn't much of a first day and soon realised I was the only one left in the room. I sighed to myself and dragged my feet towards my next lesson.

"Hey"

I turned around to see if the voice was aimed at me.

"Hey, Emily"

"I, um, well I know we don't know each other but I was just wondering if you wanted to come to this party tonight? I know Katie's just going to end up leaving me by myself and well, I was just wondering, y'know" she said it all a bit fast, obviously not used to inviting people to come places with her "if you weren't up to anything" she added onto the end after seeing the shocked expression on my face trying to absorb what she'd just said.

I couldn't help but smile at how nervous she sounded. Now I really could see she was the shy twin. There was something cute about it all, but there's something about Emily. There's more to her than meets the eye. I didn't really want to go much but I could see how hopeful she looked.

"Erm, yeah I don't see why not"

"Great!" she beamed. "Give me your number and I'll ring you later and let know about the times and everything."

After exchanging numbers I went on to finish the rest of the day, feeling slightly more optimistic than I was earlier in the day and slightly intrigued to see what this party was going to be like.

Isn't it funny how when you're having a bad day, even worse than you thought possible, one little thing can cheer you up?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for everyone who's reviewed so far, it keeps me going :) here's the next part... feel free to review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins. it's a real shame.  
**

_Emily's POV_

7:30pm and me and Katie were ready to leave for yet another party at the Premier Travel Lodge. I wish she wouldn't make me go to these parties, it always ends up being the same, Katie gets monumentally fucked up and buggers off with Danny and I have to stand around by myself avoiding any contact with the rest of the guys at the party because I don't want them trying anything with me. I'd already rung Naomi and told her to meet us there at 8, after an hour of psyching myself up and hovering over her name in my phonebook.

"C'mon Emily. Lets go get fucked up."

"Katie, we have college tomorrow" I tell her trying to make her realise how much I don't want to go, well I spose I do…but not for the party.

"Stop being such a pussy. Hurry up, Danny's waiting for us outside" Katie says already heading for the door, the only indication of her presence is the clacking of her heels.

I sigh and follow her trail. We arrive 20 minutes later after a very uncomfortable car ride, and not just because I was sat with my legs up in the back of Danny's Renault Megane Coupe (I wish I didn't know that but he goes on about the bloody thing so often) but because I had to sit there whilst Danny had his hand riding up Katie's rather short skirt the whole time. Watching him act like that around Katie just makes me feel sick, Katie obviously doesn't seem to mind though.

Getting out of the car I straight away see Naomi sat on a wall outside the travel lodge, she's smoking a cigarette. I never thought it possible for somebody to smoke so gracefully, but here Naomi is, proving me wrong.

"Oh great. Who phoned her?" I hear Katie mumble from behind me.

"Please, Katie don't. She doesn't know anybody here and if we're going to be doing an assignment with her then we might as well get to know her. There's no harm in being friends." at this I see Katie's face scrunch up.

"Whatever. Come on juicy, lets go find me a drink" Katie drags Danny off towards the travel lodge, dismissing what I'd just told her. As I watch them walk off I can still hear Danny's ridiculous laugh echoing through the streets.

As I approach Naomi she gives me a little wave and flashes me a quick smile. She's wearing a t-shirt with a pig on it and a flower patterned skirt, which makes me want to laugh at how bold and eccentric she is, but I manage to keep it from showing and I wave back.

"Hey, you ready for this?" I ask with a smirk playing on my lips.

"Christ. Let's go." Naomi replies laughing, getting up to go into the party.

As we both follow where the noise is coming from we stop where we're stood and take a look around. There's couples making out in every direction and plenty of grinding and gyrating going on. I turn to look at Naomi and see the amused look on her face, she catches my eye and we both just burst into a fit of giggles.

"I can see why you wouldn't want to come." Naomi finally says after the laughter has died down.

"Yeah, I have to put up with this every week, but… I have a back up plan." I say trying to manoeuvre my way across the room, dodging all the dry humping. I turn to Naomi and see the questioning look on her face and I produce a bottle of vodka from my bag and shake it in her direction. Naomi shakes her head a chuckles a little.

"What?" I ask innocently

"I also had a back up plan, I brought some smoke just incase the party was shit."

"I know where we can go." I grab Naomi's hand and lead her out of the travel lodge. "It's only 20 minutes or so away." taking a swig from the vodka I take a moment to indulge the feeling of the burning liquid making it's way to the pit of my stomach, handing the bottle to Naomi we begin to make our way.

Half a bottle of vodka later and we finally arrived. I hear Naomi sigh next to me.

"It's lovely, Emily."

"I come here when I need to think, when I just need to get away." I turn around and sit on the bench overlooking most of Bristol. Naomi soon follows and silently lights up one of the spliffs.

"Won't Katie mind that you left without telling her?" Naomi asks passing me the spliff.

"Probably. But she needs to realise that we're not into the same things. I'd like to imagine that if she told me to stay I'd still of left. But I know that's not true. Katie says jump and I have no choice but to ask how high. We do everything together. Until we were 9 we even took a dump at the same time." at this we both burst out into another fit of uncontrollable laughter and somehow in the midst of it all my head is now resting on Naomi's lap. After the laughter has died down we both just watch each other for a bit, Naomi's calming azure eyes stare back into mine, not sure how long we'd been carrying on I finally decided to ask what I'd been pondering about.

"Naomi?"

"Yeah?"

"How come you moved to Bristol?" at this I can feel Naomi's body tense up, I can see the hesitance in her eyes and she breaks her glance from mine, chewing on her lip lightly. When she finally looks back I can see that her eyes are glistening with tears that are threatening to fall.

"My Mum found out that my Dad was cheating on her and that he had another kid with this woman. She wanted a new start I guess."

"I'm so sorry" I gasp, indicating from how bluntly she told me I guessed she didn't want to talk about it.

Naomi smiles, gets up and holds her hand out "Yeah, he's a wanker. Now c'mon, lets get you home Miss. Fitch."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hope you're all liking this so far. Thanks for all the people who are reviewing :) here's the next part. All mistakes are my own**.** Feel free to review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins. it's a real shame.  
**

_Naomi's POV_

As soon as Emily stands up from the bench her legs give way and if it I hadn't of been holding onto her hand I imagine she'd of just fallen onto the ground in a heap. I watched as she regained her balance and it was then I noticed she was beginning to blush. It also registers to me how sweet she looks when she's embarrassed, the way she looks down at the floor and plays with her hands.

"I think someone's had too much vodka and spliff, don't you?" I say trying to sound as serious as possible but my voice gives way and I fall into laughter as I see Emily smiling sheepishly at me, carrying on with her mannerisms. I sigh and stare at her for a minute and wonder what to do with her. I turn around and lean down with my hands on my knees.

"Come on, Ems. I'll carry you. You're in no state to walk." she just stared at me for a couple seconds with a bewildered look on her face "Emily. I'm not going to take no for an answer, now get on my back." I finally say with the sternest look I could conjure up. It seems to work.

Emily stands on the bench with some effort and I feel her hands gently holding onto my shoulders before finally slumping onto my back. Her tiny arms wrap around my neck and I lace my arms through her legs. Her tiny frame feeling like nothing on my back.

Neither of us speak as we make the journey back. I think back to earlier at the bench. I really was right about Emily, there is so much more to her than meets the eye. When she's not around Katie I can tell that was the real Emily. My mind wanders back to the question which I knew she was inevitably going to ask. "How come you moved to Bristol?" I could see the look in Emily's eyes when I answered, maybe without her even realising, to me they were asking me to let her in, let her get to know me. I can barely think about the reason without welling up. I don't get it, when you're with someone you're supposed to be faithful to that **one** person aren't you? How could he do that to her? To **me**?

All of a sudden I feel Emily's head rest on my shoulder, almost forgetting that I was carrying the redhead, her warm breath on my neck making me break out into goose bumps, making me forget instantly about all of the previous thoughts that were running through my head. I try to push it to the back of my mind when I soon realise that I don't know where Emily lives.

"Em? You awake?" I quietly ask, getting no reply. I stop to see if I can recognise where we are.

"Christ. You're lucky I live not far away." I mumble to Emily despite knowing she can't hear me.

It's only now I notice how crazy this must look for anybody driving past in their cars or for anybody passing me. I laugh to myself at the idea of walking somewhere and coming towards you somebody carrying another somebody on their back.

Realising that I can't get my keys out of my bag and carry Emily at the same time, I have to ring the doorbell with my nose several times before Mum finally answers. A look of amusement on her face upon seeing her daughter come home rather red faced and carrying another girl on her back.

"Uh, Mum. This is Emily. She's a bit y'know… fucked. I'm just gonna take her upstairs."

Mum gladly obliges and stands back to let me through. "Of corse, love. Just be careful going up those stairs with her."

Trudging up the stairs I can hear Mum's chuckles behind me at my rather heavy footsteps. I swing my door open and walk towards the bed. Slowly sitting down I position myself so that I can unwrap Emily's legs from mine, still holding onto her hands I stand up and gently lay her down. I can't help but take the time to notice how calm and serene she looks, quickly distracted by a phone ringing. Realising it's coming from Emily's bag I take it out and see it's Katie calling. I glance over at Emily before turning off the phone and placing it back in her bag, not wanting to disturb her. Katie can wait till the morning.

I go downstairs to fetch Emily a glass of water and some paracetamol as I'm pretty sure she's going to be needing it in the morning. I lay down next to Emily and face her direction, she has her back to me and all I can see is a mass of red hair. Without even thinking about it I reach out and begin to stroke her hair before suddenly pulling my hand back. I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh. Bloody spliffs.

I turn around, lay on my back and close my eyes, I listen to Emily's shallow breaths next to me. Breathing in sync with her I suddenly realise just how tired I am. I'm almost asleep when I feel the same sensation as earlier in the night, I realise that Emily's nuzzled into my neck, her head just below my chin. I can feel her breath against my neck, giving off the same reaction as earlier.

It's only now I feel how fast my heart is beating.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here's the next part. Hope you all like it. All mistakes are my own. Feel free to review :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins. it's a real shame.  
**

_Emily's POV_

Stretching my arms out in front of me I realise I'm not laying in my usual single bed. Slowly opening my eyes I try to figure out who's bed I'm laying in. I sit up to take a better look around the room and my brain feels like it is being ripped to shreds. I throw my hands to my temples and lay back down, smothering my face into the pillow, it's then I recognise the smell. Naomi.

"Morning sleepyhead"

I slowly turn my head to see Naomi stood above me.

"I brought you some toast, also left you some water and paracetamol… had a feeling you'd need it." she chuckles.

Hearing her light-hearted laugh makes me feel a bit better.

"Thanks. How did I end up here then?" my voice is barely audible and I lean up to have some water. Naomi puts the toast down on the bed and picks up the paracetamol from the bed side table and hands me two.

"Here. Well lets just say for future reference, maybe you shouldn't drink vodka and have smoke in one night."

"Oh god. But how did I get here?" I ask, racking my brains to try and remember.

"I, um, well… I carried you on my back and you fell asleep."

"Oh." is all I can think of to reply back.

"Come on, eat up then. I'm going to jump in the shower quickly" Naomi smiles warmly and hands me the toast, she goes to leave the room and suddenly turns around, picks up my bag from the floor and hands it to me.

"I forgot to tell you, Katie rang last night. I turned your phone off, thought it was best you spoke to her sober."

"Oh shit, Katie."

"I'll leave you to it." Naomi gives me a sympathetic smile and leaves the room.

I turn my phone on and see I have 12 missed calls and 5 texts from Katie and I hesitantly dial her number. I didn't even have time to think of something to say because she answered on the first ring.

"Emily? What the fuck, where are you?"

"I stayed at Naomi's. We didn't feel like goi-" once again I was cut off mid sentence.

"Why didn't you tell me? I've been up all night worrying about you. What do you think you're playing at leaving with **her**?"

"I didn't know I had to ask your permission for everything" I spat back.

"Yes, you do." she bluntly stated.

"What?!" I couldn't even believe what she was saying.

"Katie saygo, Katie saygo!"

"Katie-"

"You're lucky Mum had to leave for work early else she'd realise you've been gone all night. You can make your own way to college." and with that she hangs up.

I throw my phone down with frustration and sigh at the thought of going to college. I get up and perch on the end of the bed, not really knowing what to do with myself. I take the opportunity to look around Naomi's room properly. She has a poster of Nelson Mandela by her door and she has a load of paintings hung up, they're not of anything in particular, just crazy colours here and there. I look on her desk and see a ton of leaflets about rallies, she must be into politics. I hear a noise behind me and turn to find myself staring at Naomi whilst she's wearing nothing but a towel. She walks over to the bed and sits down, my eyes following her the whole way.

"How'd it go with Katie? Do you want to jump in the shower quickly by the way? I've got some clothes you can borrow."

I don't really register what she's said straight away, my eyes take in every inch of her body before finally meeting her gaze. Christ, I was checking her out right in front of her. I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding.

"Uh, yeah. She's um, pretty pissed with me. A shower would be very nice, where's your bathroom?" I ask trying not to stare at her again.

"It's the door at the end of the hallway."

I quickly find the bathroom and just as I've taken my bra off the door suddenly opens.

"Here, Em. Got you some towe- oh fuck!"

I spin round just as Naomi opens and the door, whack my mouth against it and fall flat on my arse.

"Christ, Emily are you okay?" I hear Naomi shout from outside the door.

"Err, can you hand me a towel please?" I see Naomi's arm appear through the door and I grab the towel and wrap it around my front. I can taste the blood in my mouth. I open the door and diffidently look at Naomi, I see her eyes widen and without talking she leads me back into the bathroom and sits me on the side of the bath before getting some toilet paper and wetting it. She places one hand on the back of my head whilst she gently cleans up my lip.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't think you'd of been getting changed so quickly." Naomi says in a subdued whisper.

"It's okay, although I think my parents and Katie are going to be asking questions." I chuckle trying to see the humour in the situation.

Naomi merely smiles and carries on cleaning up my lip, I grimace as I rub my tongue along my lip to feel the damage. I watch at Naomi follows the trail across my lip, she slowly raises her gaze to mine and I can't help myself. I lean in and I hear her take a sharp intake of breath before I push my lips against hers. They feel so familiar, as if they were meant for mine. I almost forget about the throbbing in my lip as soon as I taste her against me. I feel her grip tighten on the back of my head and she begins to kiss me back, just as it's about to deepen she suddenly pulls away. I open my eyes to see her staring at me and biting her lip. There's something in her eyes, but I can't put my finger on it.

"Naomi."

"I think maybe you should go." she breaks my glance and stares at the floor. I don't move, I just stare at her with a bemused look on my face.

"Please." Still not looking at me she slowly turns and leaves the bathroom. I quickly get dressed and march into her bedroom to get my bag. I can feel the stinging of tears forming in my eyes, threatening to fall at any second. Without saying anything to Naomi I simply walk down the stairs and out of the door, now out of site of Naomi I let the tears fall.

It suddenly hits me, it was fear I saw in her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Put this together this morning, all mistake are my own. Thanks to everybody who's been reading and reviewing :) feel free to review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins. it's a real shame.  
**

_Naomi's POV_

Having spent the first two periods on autopilot I'm finally at the lesson I've not been looking forward to. As I approach the sociology room I can see the mass of red hair through the window. "Fuck."

I sigh and push open the door, Emily doesn't look up. She's sat there with her elbow on the table, her hand under her chin. As I move towards my seat I don't stop watching the her the whole time, I notice that her eyes are puffy, she's obviously being crying. I feel sick when I think back to this morning and how cold I was towards her, it makes me feel even more sick to know I'm the reason for her pain. Kneeling in front of her this morning when she leaned in, I knew I wanted her to kiss me I just didn't know why. I've never liked a girl before, liking one has never crossed my mind, that was until I met Emily Fitch. But it doesn't matter does it? A person is a person, no matter what sex they are.. Even now looking over at her and seeing how vulnerable she looks I want to run over, put my arms around her and tell her how sorry I am, but I just can't.

All of a sudden I see Emily looking back at me, I can see the questions in her eyes. She looks sad, but I can also see the anger on her face. I'm just about to look away, not being able to stand the fact I know I'm the one causing all of this.

"Do you regret it?" she asks it so quietly, her voice cracking. I wish I could tell her why I reacted the stupid way I did. I break her glance and turn away. I bite my lip before taking in a very much needed deep breath.

"Emily." at the same time I call her name the rest of the class pours into the room, along with Katie and Effy. I watch Emily as she sits with her head down trying to hide her cut lip from Katie.

"What the fuck happened to your lip, Em?" I hear Katie ask her. "did somebody hit you?"

Emily looks over at me before she answers, those couple of seconds seemed like a lifetime, I could tell that Emily was thinking back to what happened, the tears were glistening in her eyes. I only broke away when I noticed Effy staring at the two of us.

"I tripped up last night before I went back to Naomi's. It's nothing." Emily's voice was hushed, but convincing. Katie looked over at me before turning back to Emily. She gave her a little nod notifying that she'd accepted the answer. Although I'm pretty sure she wasn't convinced.

Half hour later and we're sat back in our assignment groups. You could cut the tension with a knife, even Katie can tell something's up.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two, neither of you have said a word for the past 20 minutes." I could tell she was asking Emily more so than me.

"I just don't feel too well today." Emily said before asking the teacher if she could go to the toilet. I stood up to follow her, ignoring the quizzical look on Katie's and the teacher's faces. I saw that Effy put her hand on Katie's arm upon seeing her trying to get up to follow Emily. Screw you, Katie. I need to talk to her.

As I entered the toilet I could hear the sound of gentle sobs coming from behind one of the cubical doors. I go into the one next to it, sit on the floor and lean my back against the wall.

"Emily." as soon as I say her name I can hear her trying to stifle her sobs, making them come out all muffled. "Come on, Em. Open the door."

I sit there for another minute or so waiting for a reply.

"Right, I can see how this is." I get up and stand on top of the toilet, I place my foot on the toilet roll dispenser and pull myself up. I peer over the top and I can see Emily sat on the floor, leaning against the wall with her legs up, exactly how I was. Hearing the noise, Emily looks up at me with a perplexed look on her face.

"Naomi, what are you doing?!"

"Well if you're not going to open the door then I'm just going to have to climb over, aren't I?" and with that I pull myself up and swing one leg over the side before climbing down into Emily's cubical, silently thanking myself for wearing leggings today. I stand above her and hold my hand out, waiting for Emily to take it, which she does.

"Emily, look. About this morni-" I'm cut off when Emily takes my hand and holds it up to her chest.

"Can you not feel how fast you make my heart beat?"

I pull my hand away and sit down on the toilet, bending down and rubbing my temples. "I'm scared, Emily."

"Why? Because I'm a girl?"

"No, that part doesn't bother me."

"What does, then?" I can hear here voice beginning to crack. I stand up and run my hand through my hair. She's watching me with expectancy in her eyes, but all of a sudden her facial expression turns serious. Before I know what's happening she has me pinned up against the wall, her lips on mine. I can feel her small hands resting on my nape and mine subconsciously fall to her hips. When she pulls away she rests her head on my shoulder.

"Don't you feel anything?" I can hear the hope in her voice. I grab her hand and place it to my own chest.

"Can you not feel that?" I feel her nod against me.

"But you don't get it. I can't get close to anybody. In the end I'll be left with a broken heart and have to pick up all the pieces just like I've had to watch my Mum do. I never want to go through what she has, I just can't do it, Emily."

Emily pulls back from my hold and looks up at me. She leans up and kisses my cheek gently.

"I will **never** hurt you, Naomi." and with that she turns and leaves the cubical.

I leave the toilet and make my way to my locker, a ton of things running through my mind. Quickly distracted by Katie Fitch approaching me, Effy following closely. She forcefully pushes me up against the lockers.

"I don't know what you're playing at following Emily to the bathroom like that, but if I find out you had something to do with her bust lip…" Katie makes a face at me which tells me I don't really want to know what would happen. She walks off leaving Effy stood in front of me, as soon as I hear her footsteps fade away I turn to Effy.

"I didn't hit her, it was an accident and she hit into the door and-"

"I know. We're all going camping at Gobbler's End on Friday. You're coming."

Effy stated it as more of a fact than an invitation.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So yeah, here's the next chapter :) hope you all like it. Thanks to everyone who reviews. The next chapter will be Naomi's POV of what happens after this... feel free to review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins. it's a real shame.  
**

_Emily's POV_

After spending the rest of the week stepping on egg shells around Naomi I was glad when Friday was finally here. Driving to Gobbler's End with Effy, Katie, JJ, Freddie, Pandora, Thomas and Cook I knew all I wanted to was get fucked. All of a sudden Effy stopped the car, I turned to see why and that's when I spotted that familiar yellow house. Having spent the past couple days not talking to Naomi I didn't really know if this was going to be the best idea. I want Naomi to know that I'm willing to wait for her until she sorts out the issues she has, I'm pretty sure she likes me just as much as I do her. So at her speed it goes.

"Effy, why have you stopped?" it was Katie's voice that brought me out of my daze.

"I told Naomi she was coming." Effy beeped a few times. I looked up to see that Effy was looking at me through the rear view mirror, she had that knowing look in her eyes. I don't get how she seems to know absolutely everything about everyone, without even being told.

"What? Why?" Katie shrieked, making me look away from Effy only to see Naomi emerging from her house.

"Why not?"

"I don't get why you lot insist on being her friend so badly. She ain't that special." she sulked.

As Naomi approached the car I looked around to see that the only space was next to me, I can feel my hands already starting to sweat at the idea of being so close to her. I scoot over into the middle next to Pandora as Naomi opens the car door. She gives a timid "Hey" and sits down, as she pushes her bags to the floor her hand grazes my leg and I have to look down, afraid to face Pandora because the odds are she'll point out just how red my face has gone. About 10 minutes into the journey Effy turns on the radio and on comes Blame It On The Boogie by Jackson 5. Everybody starts singing almost immediately, taking the tension out of the car instantaneously, even Katie seems too be enjoying herself. Glancing over at Naomi, she flashes me one of the most gorgeous smiles I think I've ever seen, and for a split second I forgot everybody else was there. I never thought it possible for my stomach to do so many flips.

Out of nowhere Cook produces bottles of beer from the boot where him, JJ and Thomas are sat.

"Here you are, ladies" he holds one out for Naomi. "you having one, Blondie?" I cringe instantly at his new found nickname for her, I turn to look at him giving her one of his trademark smiles, I knew exactly what that smile meant and it made me feel sick.

As we park up by Gobbler's End and get out, everyone gets into groups to walk. In front is Freddie, JJ and Cook, behind them is me, Katie and Effy and walking behind is Thomas, Pandora and Naomi. I can hear Pandora talking, although I'm not entirely too sure what she's saying, you never can be. The whole way there I can hear Naomi's laugh, making my heart ache that it's not me causing it.

As soon as we get there the boys start to collect firewood whilst the girls set up the tents. As soon as all that's done the sleeping arrangements are made. Katie and Effy, JJ, Freddie and Cook, Thomas and Pandora which left me and Naomi, much to Katie's distaste.

We were all sat round the fire drinking and listening to music on the iPod docking station when Effy emerged from the trees.

"Wowzer Ef, where did you come from?"

Effy didn't answer but came over and sat in the circle, she put her jacket onto the floor and unwrapped what she had inside.

"Look what I found… Shrooms." Effy stated concisely.

An hour later and we're all dancing around the fire (minus Katie and Freddie who have fucked off somewhere) with spliffs and sparklers that JJ brought along with him, not to mention we're all absolutely fucked. I close my eyes and let myself get lost in the music, I feel a pair of hands snake themselves onto my hips from behind me, still not opening my eyes I place my hands on top of them and we sway in unison. I lean my head back and I can feel light kisses being placed onto my neck, it's only then I realise the lips don't feel familiar. I open my eyes and turn around to see Effy stood behind me, her face void of expression. I saw a quick motion out of the corner of my eye and saw it was Naomi rushing into the tent. I looked back at Effy dumbfounded before walking over to the tent.

I could see Naomi was laying down, facing the side of the tent. Without speaking I crept inside the tent did the door half way up. I sit just behind her and it's then I notice her shoulders are shaking. I lean forward and place my hand on her arm.

"Nai?" she doesn't answer me. "please." I'm just about to pull my hand away when she grips onto it.

"I wanted it to be me when I was watching you and Effy dance." she utters softly.

"If I'm honest I thought it was you at first." I whisper into her ear as I lay down behind her, her hand still gripped onto mine. "maybe it was just wishful thinking" I chuckle. I hear Naomi laugh and she turns round to face me.

"I was jealous that I wasn't that close to you."

I edge closer to her, noses almost touching. "you're that close to me now."

Naomi pushes her lips against mine, her hands on my lower back, pulling me closer to her. I pull back and she looks confused. I bite my lip and it's as if she could read the questions in my eyes.

"Emily, I'm sure." I give her a small nod and without warning she gently lifts my body up so that I'm straddling her. I raise my eyebrow at her and smile cheekily before leaning down and capturing her lips in mine. I can feel her tongue against my lips, asking for entrance. I gladly oblige. I run my fingers slowly along her thigh, knowing full well how much I was teasing her because she moans into the kiss. I sit up and pull on the hem of her jumper, which she pulls over her head. I gently kiss along her collarbone and I run my hand along her stomach, she takes a sharp intake of breath and I smile knowing that I can do that to her. I reposition myself and my knee ends up in-between her legs, she moans and bucks her hips towards me. I lean forward and smile into another kiss, I put my all into it, hopefully showing her just how much I want her. I further my hand up her stomach and I slip my hand under her bra, feeling just how excited she is, caressing her nipple with my thumb. I look into Naomi's eyes and I can see the lust in them, I can see that she wants more. I move my hand down to her front, rubbing my finger along her. Just as I'm about to give her more the tent door zips fully open. I launch myself off Naomi to see Katie stood at the door, a furious look on her face.

"Katie." without speaking Katie steps inside the tent, grabs my arm and forcefully pulls me out, but not before giving Naomi a look of pure hatred. I have time to glance over at Naomi and mouth "I'm sorry" before Katie drags me over to her tent.

"Effy. You're going to stay in Emily's tent with Naomi. Emily's in here."

Effy looks at us and can clearly see she shouldn't ask questions, she nods, gets up and leaves. Katie drags me into the tent and sits down. For a minute she stares at me, I'm unsure of what she's going to do.

"Emily, what the fuck are you playing at?" she doesn't sound angry.

I don't know what to say, I don't want to tell her that I'm gay, but I'll have to face the music at some point. I take a huge breath. "I'm gay, Katie." she doesn't reply, she just watches me.

"You're not gay. You're just stupid." she spits at me.

"What?"

"You've just conjured up this thing with Naomi because I dunno, maybe you're jealous of me."

"Jealous?"

"Yes, jealous. Now as far as I'm concerned, it's the drugs." and with that Katie gets into her sleeping bag and faces the other way.

"Katie. Look at me, I'm still Emily." I say trying one more time to convince her.

"Not gay, stupid." she mumbles.

I admit defeat and lay down, trying to fall into a dream where things actually happen the way I want them to, and not the way Katie wants them to.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: naomilyftw - the night still hasn't finished :P. Thanks to everybody who's been reading and reviewing. Hope you lot like the next part! Feel free to review :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins. it's a real shame.**

_Naomi's POV_

Just as I'm laying there trying to take in everything that just happened I hear the tent door zip go. I don't look up, too afraid to meet the eye of Katie Fitch.

"Hey." I look up and give a sigh of relief when I see Effy's piercing blue eyes watching me. I turn around to face her. She's sat upright in her sleeping bag, smoking a cigarette out of the tent door. I don't reply, I'm really not in the mood, it's not like we'd have much of a conversation if I did. As Effy finishes off her cigarette she lays down on her side, her head propped up on her hand. She watches me for a couple seconds.

"I'd ignore Katie if I were you." she quietly mumbled. It took me by total surprise.

"What?" is all I could seem to muster.

"About Emily." she bluntly states. I can't seem to find the words to answer. "Truth."

"That obvious?"

"Don't have to be a genius to work it out." Effy smirks. I make a face back at her, I don't seem to be able to break away from her glance. "So?"

"So I'm straight."

"You sure?" Effy answers immediately. I take a few seconds to think of a comeback, I don't know what it is about Effy. She doesn't talk much, but I'm finding myself wanting to confide in her.

"If I said no, would I regret it?"

"Probably. But, not because of me." we both sit in silence for a couple of minutes, I'm unsure of what to say.

"But Katie really isn't going to make things easy for her. I don't want to put her through that."

"I can see her eyes light up when you smile y'know, how as soon as you enter the room she breaks out into her own Cheshire cat grin. She blushes at the slightest touch between you two. We both know that she'll wait for you to sort your issues out, but she's not going to hang around forever, Naomi. I did what I did earlier so it'd spark something in you, make you realise that you do want her. I know she can't see anybody else when you're with her, do you really want to throw something like that away?" Effy lays down, her back facing to me. I don't reply to her revelation.

Realising that I'm really not tired I get up and leave the tent. I sit down by the fire which is surprisingly still going, my sleeping bag lazily wrapped around my shoulders. Trying to take in the past few minutes, I realise it's the most I've ever heard Effy talk and probably ever will hear.

"_she's not going to hang around forever, Naomi." _that one sentence keeps spinning around my head, making me feel more and more sick every time I hear it back. I look over and Katie and Emily's tent. I slowly approach it, trying not to make any noise. I stop outside the door and bite my lip, before carefully undoing the zip. When I look in I can see Katie and Emily facing opposite sides to each other, whatever they talked about earlier couldn't have ended well. All of a sudden Emily looks behind her shoulder, she's just about to say something when I raise my finger to lips. I beckon her out with my hand, as soon as she's out of the tent she laces her fingers with mine and I lead her over to where I was sat before, I sit down and turn to face her.

"I had to talk to you before we go to sleep." I say in a hushed voice, not wanting Katie to wake up to see Emily gone. She nods in reply.

"My head keeps telling me that I don't know what I really want, that I'm still trying to figure it out." I feel her hand tighten against mine, I take a deep breath. "But my heart is telling me that it doesn't matter if I don't know what I want, because every time I'm with you the thoughts in my head just disappear. Me and Effy did some talking and she made me realise that. Emily, as soon as I see you I get the biggest butterflies, I fear my heart will actually beat too fast one day. I've always put up these walls around me, not wanting to let anybody in because I don't want to get hurt, I don't want to end up like my Mum has. And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through, I realise that it's too late for me, I've already let you in." I lean forward and place a kiss on her forehead. "and I'm perfectly willing to accept the consequences if there are any."

I wait to see hear what she has to say about my revelation but instead Emily looks up at me, she doesn't say anything, she doesn't need to. She leans forward and gently captures her lips with mine. I can feel all of my questions being answered in that kiss. I feel her wrap her arms around me and her head fits underneath my chin. I feel her begin to shiver and it's only then I notice she didn't bring out her sleeping bag with her. I silently take my jumper off and hand it to her, she smiles gratefully and once she's put it on I wrap some of my sleeping bag around her shoulder. I put my arm over her to make sure it stays up and I feel her wrap her arm around my waist and place her head on my shoulder.

"What about Katie?" I finally ask. Knowing that she wasn't going to make life easy.

"Erm, I think maybe we shouldn't tell her for now." I can tell she's nervous about coming out so I don't press any further.

"I understand." I give her a small squeeze to let her know I really mean it.

"Yeah, I think she's still a bit pissed about earlier." I can feel Emily's shoulders shaking under mine from giggling. I can't help but find the humour in the situation too. We sit like that for hours, just talking about anything and everything.

"Shit, Em. It's getting light, you better go back before Katie wakes up to see you gone." I stand up and hold my hand out for her to take. I pull her up into my hold and I wrap my arms around her, I can feel her hesitance to get back into her tent.

"I don't want to go back in there, I have no idea how Katie's going to be when she wakes up."

"Everything will be fine." I lean down and I put my hand on her cheek, gently rubbing my thumb on the side of her face, I kiss her gently and she smiles into the kiss. After finally breaking away from each other she gets onto her tiptoes and whispers "see you in a few hours." she smiles at me and I watch her walk back to her tent, I make my way back to mine. I'm pretty sure I was going to fall asleep with a smile on my face.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: not a very exciting chapter. wasn't going to put one up today cos i've been feeling really ill, but i couldn't help myself, lol. i've not proof read this, all mistakes are my own. thanks to everybody who's been reviewing. anyway, enjoy :) feel free to review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins. it's a real shame.  
**

_Emily's POV_

I hear movement next to me, bringing me out of my sleep. I turn around to see Katie stretching her arms out. She turns around to face me and neither of us say anything. I try to read her facial expressions and body language but it's void. She sighs and rolls onto her back, rubbing her temples.

"Katie shum." she quietly mumbles. I wasn't sure why she was speaking twin so much lately. Even though I'm still half asleep I know it's better to stay on Katie's good side.

"Emsy shum" I reply, my voice thick with sleep. I'm just about to stretch when I realise I'm still wearing Naomi's jumper, which I'm pretty sure Katie would remember I wasn't wearing last night. I pull my sleeping bag up around my neck, making out as if I'm cold, Katie notices.

"Come on, lets go out, we'll relight the fire if you're cold"

"Yeah, in a bit. I just wanna wake up a bit first."

Katie seems to accept my reply as she gets up and leaves the tent. I sit up and pull then neck of Naomi's jumper up, I smile instantly as her familiar smell hits my nose. I take her jumper off and place it in my bag before leaving the tent to join everybody else. I stay outside the tent and stretch my arms in the air, taking in everyone. Freddie and Cook are stood up and I can hear Cook boasting about his latest punch up, JJ, Thomas, Naomi and Pandora are sat down beside Cook and Freddie, the conversation clearly being led by Panda, Effy and Katie are sat down next to the now relit fire. I make my way over to Effy and Katie and say good morning, but not before flashing Naomi a quick smile. As I sit down, Katie gets up and walks over to Freddie, placing her hand in his.

"About time." I whisper to Effy.

Effy stares at the two of them for a little while before turning to me and replying with a simple "yeah."

"Umm, Ef?"

"Mhm?"

"Thanks for last night, y'know, talking to Naomi. I don't know what you said but it obviously worked." I smile thinking back to the talk me and Naomi had last night.

"So.. You two?" she motions her hand towards Naomi and back to me. I sheepishly nod in reply. I see her watching Katie, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Yeah, she doesn't know yet. We're keeping schtum for now." I mutter.

"Fair enough. We should start putting everything away and get going."

An hour later and we're all packed up and ready. The car journey being much quieter than usual. We sat in the same seating plan as before, except this time when Naomi brushes her hand across my knee I know that it wasn't an accident. We all get dropped off one by one, Katie gets out at Freddie. I felt a twinge of guilt when I felt relieved that I wouldn't have to put up with the awkward silences for the rest of the day, as she hadn't spoken to me all morning since we were in the tent. When it was my stop, Naomi had to get out of the car to let me out, she gives my hand a gently squeeze before smiling and getting back into the car. Just as I'm about to open my door my phone goes off in my bag. I smile at the name.

"_Miss you already. Meet me at the bench in an hour. I'd quite like my jumper back :P xx"_

After having a shower and getting myself ready without questions from Katie, I'm sat the bench an hour later waiting for Naomi. I feel a pair of hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?"

"I'd know that voice anywhere." I chuckle, she takes her hands off of my eyes and I lean my head backwards to look up at Naomi. She leans down and plants a kiss on my lips before sitting down next to me. I turn on my side and put my legs up on the bench over Naomi's. She leans down and places her chin on my knee.

"Well I think It's safe to say that there will be no vodka and smoke tonight." Naomi says with a grin on her face. I cringe thinking back to last time we were here.

"No, I should hope not." I say through a laugh.

"Yeah, me too. My back is still killing me." she says rubbing her back.

I give her a light slap in the arm. "Oi!"

She replies by grabbing my hand, placing it in hers and raising it to her lips before gently kissing it. "Just kidding."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I say trying to be as serious as possible but it doesn't work very well and I burst into giggles.

"So.. Katie and Freddie then, eh?"

"Yeah, I know. She's been chasing after him for years, it would appear he's finally given in."

"What about Danny?"

I can't help but laugh, "she'd break it off with him in a second for Freddie."

"Well, on the bright side… at least she'll be out of your hair now she'll be too busy with Freddie." Naomi says with hint in her tone.

"I never thought of that before." I reply, raising my eyebrow at her. We both fall into laughter which is stopped when it starts to rain lightly.

"Eurgh. Bugger this, lets go back to mine." Naomi says, standing up and holding her hand out to me. "at least this time I won't have to carry you."

"Can you carry me anyway?" I sheepishly mumble.

Naomi starts to laugh, "what?"

"I wanna be able to remember it this time. Please" I bat my eyelashes at her.

Naomi simply shakes her head and laughs, before turning and bending down slightly. "C'mon then, hop on."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: again, not a very exciting chapter. but as we all know there'll be drama to come! still not feeling too great so i quickly put this together this morning, sorry if it's not too great! thanks to everybody who's been reading and reviewing. Feel free to review and enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins. it's a real shame.  
**

_Naomi's POV_

After walking through the rainy streets of Bristol with a very giggly Emily we finally arrived at my house, rather rosy cheeked for the second time within a week.

"I hope you don't think this is going to become daily for you." I say to Emily, who's still on my back as I cross the threshold.

"Well, I don't know about that." Emily laughs. "and at least your back didn't get wet in the rain."

As I'm bending down to let Emily off my back my Mum comes out of the kitchen.

"Oh hello, love." she smiles at me.

"Hey, Mum. This is Emily, you remember." I glance over at Emily and see her starting to blush.

"Oh yes, it's nice to see you awake this time, dear."

"I'm erm, sorry about last time." Emily muttered.

Mum gives her a warm smile before turning to me. "Naomi, get out of those wet clothes before you catch yourself a cold."

I shake my head and laugh placing my hand onto Emily's back, urging her to go upstairs. We're halfway up when Mum calls out.

"Oh, Emily. It's nice to meet you by the way."

"You too, umm" Emily looks at me expectantly.

"Gina."

"You too, Gina" Emily shouts back down the stairs before turning to me and smiling. My heart swelled at seeing Emily make an effort to get to know my Mum, even if it was just knowing her name. It took me all of my willpower not to bundle her up into my arms right there and then on the stairs.

As we entered my room Emily takes her bag off, puts it on the floor and slings her rather wet cardigan onto it. I go over to my drawers and pull out some trackies.

"Here, you can wear these." I throw them towards Emily and I can see her watching me with a strange look on her face.

"What?" I ask laughing

"I never thought of you as a jogging bottoms type of lady." Emily says with a smirk as she begins to unzip her skirt and slide it down her legs. I bite my lip and look away.

"They're comfy!" I retort defensively. After finding my own jogging bottoms and put them on, I turn to see Emily sat on my bed with her legs crossed, my jumper over her. I can't help but be proud at how adorable I think she looks in my oversized clothes. Seeing that her hair is wet, I notice it's gone slightly wavy, I also notice that it's enticing me. I can't hold myself back and longer and I jump onto the bed and catch Emily's lips with mine. I gently push her back so that I'm on top of her and I lean onto my elbows, her hand intertwined with mine. I pull back and watch her, taking in every inch of her face, not a single defect or blemish on it. I can see her rein acting me, her brown eyes filled with sparkle. She brushes her thumb gently across my bottom lip, I lean down and give her a small kiss on the end of her perfect button nose. Emily removes her hand from mine and places both of her hands onto my back, she pulls me down into her hold and I snuggle into her neck, gently placing kisses onto it.

"Nai?"

I smile into her neck, the way she says my name sends shivers down my spine. "Yeah?"

"I've been thinking, and I've decided that I want to take things slow. Y'know?"

"How'd you mean?"

"Well, I finally have the chance to be happy, and I don't want to ruin this by rushing into things."

I can hear the nerves in her voice and I lift myself up so that I'm inches away from her face. "I don't want to rush things either, Em." Emily's lips curl into a smile, she pulls me down to her and I gently kiss her very inviting lips. I lay back down into my previous position and I can't help but keep the smile off of my face as I feel her trace circles with her thumb into my back. It must have been very soothing because I find myself waking up to it being dark outside. I can feel Emily's arms still wrapped around me. I slowly unwrap her arms and get up, I place the duvet over Emily and give her a small kiss on the head, so not to wake her. I make my way downstairs and into the kitchen to get a glass of water. I see Mum sat at the table and I join her.

"Hey."

"Hello darling, where's Emily?"

"She's fallen asleep upstairs, thought it best to let her." I reply, she sips her cup of at and nods. I watch her for a couple moments.

"Mum… do you regret marrying Dad? Because of y'know, what he did." I expect her to not answer or to break into tears, but she doesn't.

"Of corse not. Just because he turned out to be a prick towards the end of our marriage doesn't mean he never made me happy before that, love. It's taken me a while to get over it, but it's given me the time to realise that I don't need him anymore. He's already given me the one thing in my life that's rather fucking wonderful."

"What's that?" I ask, a quizzical look on my face. She gets up and comes behind me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"You." she kisses the top of my head. "Nobody's ever really bound to stay together forever. People who make us happy are never the people you expect, so when you find someone, you've got to cherish it." and with that, she turns and leaves the room, before turning to me, "Night darling."

"Night Mum." I smile back.

I sit there for a couple minutes thinking over what she had said. _"So when you find someone, you've got to cherish it." _

I make my way back upstairs and climb into bed with Emily. I feel her put her arms around my waist and she places her head onto my chest. I hold her close to me, falling asleep to the same sentence playing over and over in my head.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: thought i'd try something a bit different. thanks to everybody who's been reading and reviewing. feel free to review :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins. it's a real shame.  
**

_Katie's POV_

Sitting in front of my mirror doing my makeup, I can see Emily sat behind me on her bed texting on her phone.

"Who you texting?" I ask, not that I even need to because I know what the answer will be.

"Naomi. Asking if she's coming to Thomas's gig tonight." Emily answers, not looking up from her phone. I just roll my eyes and carry on with what I'm doing, Emily notices but she doesn't say anything.

I don't see why she has to invite her, we can't go anywhere or do anything without Emily asking Naomi if she wants to come. It's been like it for weeks now, and it's really starting to get on my tits. It's weird coming home and Emily not being here because she's staying at Naomi's, well, when I rarely do come home myself. I just don't get it, everyone in the group, even the boys have attached to her. I hear Emily's phone go off and I watch her in the mirror, she smiles at whatever has just come through. What's so goddamn great about Naomi Campbell?!

"Ems. Stop fucking about and get ready, we'll be late."

"Right."

An hour later and me, Emily and Freddie are stood outside the club. I lace my hand with Freddie's but I notice that he's not gripping back. I look up at him and follow his gaze, which lands on Effy stood at the front of the line with Naomi, I try to ignore it. Emily seems to notice this as well and approaches them with a wide grin on her face. I pull onto Freddie's arm.

"Katie's cold."

It seems to get his attention because he looks down and wraps his arms around me before giving me a soft kiss on the head. Thomas has now come out of the club and I can hear him beckoning me and Freddie over.

"Come guys, come. Friend's don't pay." after informing us that everybody else was already inside we all make our way in. All of us go over to the bar, where Cook and JJ are already stood. Cook is talking to two girls, you can hear his trademark laugh half way from across the club, despite the music. The two girls are quite obviously uninterested. JJ's stood next to him, looking very awkward. After downing a couple shots, I grab Freddie's arm and pull him towards the dance floor. "I love this song, lets dance babe."

After lots of grinding and gyrating I decide I need a drink, it's starting to get hot and I feel sick. I stand at the bar and take a look around the club. Cook is fondling some girl on the dance floor, JJ and Freddie are dancing like idiots, Thomas, Pandora and Effy are stood at the other end of the bar. But, where's Emily?

The heat finally gets too much for me and I make my way outside, sitting on the curb. I hold my head in my hands, rubbing on my temple. In the distance I can hear giggling, I don't think much of it till I hear a familiar voice. I get up to investigate and walk round the side of the club. I freeze as soon as I see Naomi pressed up against the wall, Emily practically biting her neck off.

"Fuck, Em… Emily stop." Naomi gently pushes Emily off her and Emily turns around to see why. Her eyes widen as soon as she see's me stood there watching her. I don't say anything, I just walk up to her and grab her hand, pulling her away from Naomi and to the front of the club.

"Katie, I tried telling you a cou-"

"No, Emily. You're not gay, it's just some stupid phase." I can see Naomi watching from the side of the club, biting on her nails.

"No, it's really not. You've got to realise, I'm a person, I'm not you. I can't fix this."

"How many times do I have to tell you? Not gay, stupid!."

Emily turns her back to me, lifts her head up and sighs before turning back to me. She places her hands on my shoulders. "**I'M GAY**. I really can't help it if you're not going to accept that but I'm also not going to hide it any longer, Katie. I like girls, no. I like a girl, no… I love her." and with that Emily lets go of my shoulders and walks away, back to Naomi where they walk hand and hand back into the club.

I sit back down on the curb across the road and place my head onto my knees. I don't bother to raise my head when I hear footsteps approaching me.

"Why don't you just accept it, Katie?"

I look up to see Effy stood above me, cigarette in hand.

"This isn't how it's supposed to be. We don't work like this." I reply shaking my head.

"That's ridiculous."

"No, Eff. It's not. Me and Emily, Emily and Me. We do everything together. And now I'm losing her… she's leaving me." I can't stop the tears falling from my eyes as the realisation hits me.

"Katie, for once in your life stop being so selfish. Have you not realised how happy Emily has been these past couple weeks? All these years I've known her and not once have I seen her like this. Surely that's all that should matter to you, letting her be happy? She's been living in your shadow her whole life and now she finally wants to be free you're not letting her, you're the one holding her back."

I look up to reply but Effy has already started to walk away. Deciding this is all too much I get up and leave, slowly walking through the streets of Bristol. My head starts to hurt from all the thoughts flying through my mind. I get home, slowly drag my feet up the stairs and crash onto my bed, not even bothering to change out of my clothes.

My twin is leaving me and my boyfriend doesn't even want me, anything else for me God? I fall asleep with the truth of Effy's words still stinging.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: thought i'd carry this on for this chapter, i quite like writing as katie :) thanks to everybody who's been reviewing and all that :) not sure how much longer this is going to go for, not long i imagine. anyway, feel free to review :) oh and sorry for getting you told off Yo-Ho-diablo xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins. it's a real shame.  
**

_Katie's POV_

I wake up with a shiver and realise that I'm still lying on my bed without having changed my clothes. I groan slightly at feeling how dry my mouth is. Turning onto my side I can see that for once that there's a body in Emily's bed. I smile at being able to see her but it's wiped off my face as the events of last night come rushing back. I sigh, get up and swing my legs round the side of the bed before getting up quietly to go to the bathroom. As soon as I enter I gasp as I catch my reflection in the mirror.

"Shit." I lean forward to get a closer look and I can see that my eyes are puffy from all the previous crying, my makeup everywhere but where it should be. I quickly wash my face and get a glass of water. I can hear my phone ringing from the bedroom and I run to get it as fast as possible so not to wake Emily. I grown upon seeing it's a withheld number.

"Hello?" I ask quietly.

"Just think about what I said last night." and with that the line goes dead. It took me a couple seconds to register to the voice. Effy.

I sit down on the bed and throw my phone down. I watch Emily for a couple minutes before finally getting up and going for a shower, probably the quickest of my life, throwing on some jeans and a baggy jumper. I lean down by Emily's bed and go through her bag as quietly as possible. Finally finding what I'm looking for I go out into the hallway and copy down the number I want before putting Emily's phone back. I make my way downstairs and step outside the house. I get out my phone and dial the number. It rings a few times before being answered.

"Hello?" I can hear the sleep think in her voice. I obviously woke her up.

"Hi. It's Katie. Lets go get some coffee." I try to sound as nice as possible.

After giving directions I make my way to the bus stop and stop in the middle of town, walking to the coffee shop. I sit down and order two. Every time the door goes behind me I feel sick, I can't seem to stop tapping the table.

"Katie." I hear from behind me.

I turn and motion for her to sit down. "Naomi."

We watch each other for a few seconds, all the things I want to say seem to stuck in my throat. "I um, I got you some coffee."

"Why am I here, Katie?" she asks, obviously not wanting to beat around the bush.

I take in a deep breath. "I'm, I just wanted to.. Argh. I'm sorry, okay?" I look down, unable to meet the glance of the blonde in front of me. When I do look up I can see she's quite taken back, her eyebrows are raised and I can see she doesn't know what to say.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Katie." it's now me who's looking surprised. "well it seems since the first day I met you, I've not been wanted."

I can hear the pain in her voice and I give her a sympathetic look.

"It's not that. It's just hard to explain. I've always had Emily with me, she has **always** been there when I've needed her. We do everything together, that's how it's been since the day we were born. And now, since you came along, she doesn't want to be around me anymore… she's leaving me."

_She's leaving me._ That once sentence seems to bring me to tears every time. I lean forward onto the table and place my head in my hands, my shoulders shaking from the sobs. I feel a warm hand grab my own and I look up. Naomi's watching me with a sad but knowing look in her eyes.

"Katie, she's not leaving you. She's just trying to be a bit more independent. I'm sorry if I made you feel like that. I've been left before myself and I know how it feels, but I can assure you that Emily is not doing the same." she squeezes my hand gently and I smile in return.

"It's taken me a couple harsh words from Effy to realise what a twat I've been acting" I hear Naomi chuckle and I raise my eyebrow.

"Yeah, I've been there before. She's good at that isn't she?" we both fall into laughter and I finally see what everybody else see's in her. Even after how horrible I've been to her, she was willing to meet me and even bothered to comfort me. It finally hits me, I can see why everybody likes Naomi, she's so genuine. Now I really do feel like a complete tit.

"So, we're finally alright? And you're fine with me and Emily being together?" I can hear the fear in her voice as she asks the last bit.

"Yeah we're good, bitch." I reply, I see her smile.

"And me and Ems?"

"Well, there's not much I can do about it is there? It'll take a while to get used to, but if she's happy then so am I." I stand up suddenly and Naomi looks up at me. "Now c'mon. There's no doubt Emily's going to want to see you today."

As we both approach the house I can see Emily watching us out of the window, an obvious look of bewilderment on her face. She comes out of the house and meets us at the front door.

"What's going on here then?" she asks. I look over at Naomi to find she's already looking at me. I motion for her to go inside and wait and she smiles at me and nods.

"Look Em. I just want you to know, I don't mind if you're with Naomi. I had a bit of a kick up the arse last night and it was enough to make me realise what a complete bitch I've been. I was being the way I was because well, I was scared you were leaving me, and-"

All of a sudden I'm cut off mid sentence as I feel Emily's arms wrap around my neck, her mass of red hair in my face.

"I'll never really leave you." she says quietly.

"I know that now." I pull back from her hold and we both smile at each other before Emily turns round and walks into the house. I follow her in to go upstairs and get changed. I'm in the hallway giving myself a once over in the mirror when I stop to watch Emily and Naomi. They're sat in front of the telly, deciding what DVD to watch. I see Emily playfully hit Naomi in the arm before leaning her head onto Naomi's shoulder. I smile sadly towards them before turning and leaving the house.

I've got to finish something that should never have begun.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: right well I rushed this one for somebody, and they know who they are! didn't proof read this so all mistakes are my own. On average, 800 of you are reading this a day, so don't be shy on the reviews :P Feel free to review :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins. it's a real shame.  
**

_Emily's POV_

Usually, waking up to an empty bed across the room doesn't surprise me. But this morning it did because when I went to bed Katie was there. Despite being under the influence I remember her being there because I went over and sat on the edge of her bed before stroking the side of her face and kissing her forehead. I wasn't sure why I did after what had gone on last night, but it was just nice to see her there for once. I slowly drag myself out of bed and make my way to the bathroom before having a quick shower and getting ready. After searching the house for Katie I realise that I'm the only person who's home.

I go to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. I lean forward onto the count, my hand under my chin staring out the window waiting for the kettle to boil. A minute or so later and I see something I never would of imagined seeing. Katie and Naomi are walking towards the house together, and what's even weirder is that they seem to be enjoying each others company. I make my way to the front door and wait for them to get there, as they stand in front of me all I seem to be able to muster is "What's going on here then?" I watch the two of them, I see Katie motion with her head for Naomi to wait indoors, confusing me even more. Before I even have a chance to say anything Katie starts rambling.

"Look, Em. I just want you to know, I don't mind if you're with Naomi. I had a bit of a kick up the arse last night and it was enough to make me realise what a complete bitch I've been. I was being the way I was because well, I was scared you were leaving me, and-"

The whole time I'm watching her with tears welling up in my eyes, as soon as I hear her say she thought I was leaving her I can't hold back anymore and I leap forward and wrap my arms around her. After assuring her I'd never leave her I go inside to find Naomi waiting patiently on the sofa.

15 minutes later after finally deciding what DVD to watch I hear the door go. I turn to Naomi who has the same look of puzzlement on her face.

"Hmm, wonder where she's going." I think to myself out loud. Naomi stands up next to me and holds out her hand, pulling me over to the sofa.

"Don't worry about it, give her a ring in a bit if you want, yeah?" Naomi gave me a warm smile which put me at ease instantaneously. I leant back onto Naomi who was sat on the end of the sofa, my head resting in the crook of her neck, I tuck my legs up and she puts her arm around me so that her hand is resting on my knee.

I can't even concentrate on the movie because all I smell is Naomi, it seems to intoxicate me, the fact that she's lazily dragging her finger up and down my leg doesn't seem to help either. I slide myself down so that my head is on her lap and Naomi places her hand onto my side, making circling motions on my hip. I turn my head and look up at her, I can't help but smile at how she's absently-mindedly making me want her. She seems to notice and looks down at me before raising her eyebrow.

"What?"

Instead of answering her I lean up and capture her lips with mine, I feel her tighten her grip on my side. I get up and sit on her lap and I feel her hands resting under my shirt on my back. Foreheads leaning against each other, I gently rub my nose against hers and I see her smile, my heart swells at the sight.

"Nai?" I ask, still not pulling away from her glance.

"Mhm?"

I take in a deep breath. "I love you."

I watch her eyes for a reaction, for a couple seconds it's void of emotion. Then her lip curls up into a smile and I can see her eyes welling up a bit. I'm about to ask what's wrong when I feel the warmth of her lips up against mine, the two us moving in unison. She cups my face and pulls back.

"I love you too, Emily."

I lean forward and wrap my arms around her neck and I feel her gripping tightly onto me. Our moment is soon ruined when I hear the doorbell go.

"Eugh"

"Just ignore it, Em." Naomi whispers into my ear whilst placing small kisses on my neck. I'm just about to oblige when I hear the doorbell go another 3 times.

"Fucks sake."

Upon opening the door I saw a face which I least expected to see. "Freddie?" he seems to be out of breath, evidently he has just ran from somewhere.

"Is Katie here?" I could hear the concern in his voice.

"No, she left earlier without saying bye… why?"

"She came to mine…" he pauses for a second "to end it with me." Freddie looks at his feet as he says the last part.

"So why don't you know where she is now?"

"She ran out of the shed in tears, I couldn't catch up with her quick enough. Her phone's off too."

"Fucks sake, Freddie!" I turn and grab my jacket. "Nai, Freddie's gone and lost Katie so I'm going to go find her."

"I'll come with you."

2 hours later and we're still searching the streets of Bristol for Katie, it's been raining for the last hour. I told Freddie to go home as if we did find her it probably wouldn't be best for him to be there. After finally running out of places to look I decide to just aimlessly walk around, as me and Naomi turn a corner I see a familiar redhead walking towards us.

"Katie!" she looks up and stops where she's stood. I run towards her and I can see the tears falling already. I wrap my arms around her and I can feel her shaking underneath me, I take my jacket off and place it over her shoulders. Her makeup has been running and she's absolutely soaked.

"I had to do it, Em. He doesn't love me. He loves Effy." she begins to sob again and I embrace her again.

I've never seen her like this before, Katie's the strong one. All I know is Katie needs me now more than ever.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: i've decided to wrap it up here, so this'll be the last chapter. i'm not sure how i feel about it yet! i know i want to write about a different couple, but not sure which... so if you've got any that you'd like me to write about then let me know :) Enjoy! feel free to review :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins. it's a real shame.**

_Katie's POV_

I wake up on my side, facing Emily's bed. I sigh upon seeing that she's not there again but then I suddenly feel an arm wrap around my waist and I smile instantly knowing that it's Emily. It's been a long time since me and Emily have got along this well.

"How you feeling?" I hear her quietly ask from behind me.

"Better than yesterday that's for sure." I reply, it's odd. Emily's never been the one comforting me before, not like this anyway. I smile to myself at the thought of Emily still caring about me, even after everything I put her through over the years.

"Good." Emily replies before kissing me on the head and climbing over me to get out of bed, she stands in front of me and stretches her arms out joint with a big yawn. I watch her for a couple moments.

"Ems?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you know to come looking for me?"

"Um, Freddie came here. He asked if we'd seen you and he told us what happened."

My breath hitches as soon as Emily says his name. I swallow before asking "He came here?"

Emily nods. "He looked pretty concerned too."

"Oh, right." Emily can tell that I don't want to talk about it and she gives me warm smile before leaving our bedroom. I lay there staring at the ceiling, yesterdays events playing over and over in my head.

"_There's nothing I can do to make you want me more than her, is there?"_

_Freddie looks at the floor before shaking his head._

"_Right." I turn and leave the shed, failing to keep the tears in any longer._

I let out a frustrated sigh and pull the duvet over my head.

"Fuck it. I don't need him." I say out loud before getting up to have a shower and get ready. "Katie Fitch doesn't do heartbroken."

As I leave the room I turn the corner to see Emily sat at the top of the stairs on the phone.

"Great, so be here at 7 yeah?" she turns to see me stood behind her. "gotta go." she rushes before hanging up whoever she was on the phone to.

"Who was that?" I ask eyeing her up suspiciously.

"Nothing." she smiles innocently before getting up and rushing down the stairs.

I didn't know what Emily had planned but I hope it's nothing that's going to cause anymore drama.

**_Naomi's POV_**

After having been awake for hours doing boring coursework I was very thankful when my phone began to ring. I smile instantly as I see who's name is on the caller ID. I let it ring a few times, trying to compose myself.

"Hey you."

"Hey, Nai. I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Oh good morning to you too." I laugh.

"Fine, good morning!" I hear her say with fake enthusiasm, making me smile.

"And yourself, ."

"So you'll come for dinner?" I can hear the eagerness in the redhead on the other side of the phone and I don't have a choice but to oblige.

"Yeah, sure." I smile as I hear the little squeal from the other end.

"Great, so be here at 7 yeah? Gotta go." and with that she hangs up. I laugh out loud knowing that there was probably somebody eavesdropping on the conversation, which then makes me nervous, why doesn't she want anybody to know? I shake the thought off and carry on with the coursework which I'm very behind on.

"At least I have something to keep me busy till then."

Several hours later and I'm finally stood outside the Fitch's household. I stand outside for a while, wondering what's in store for the rest of the night. My finger hovers over the doorbell for a couple seconds before my finger lands on it. The door swings open and Katie's stood in front of me, obvious confusion on her face.

"Naomi?"

"Erm, hey. Emily invite-" I'm cut off as Emily bounds towards the door and next to Katie.

"I invited Naomi for dinner." she places her hand out in front of her for me to take and she brings me into the house.

"Does Mum know?" I hear Katie whisper from behind me.

"Yes, she knows." Just as she's said it Emily's Mum and Dad come from out of the kitchen and stand in front of the three of us.

"Mum, Dad. This is Naomi… my girlfriend." Emily laces her hand with mine and I feel myself tense up as her parents eyes stare at our entwined hands.

**_Emily's POV_**

"Mum, Dad. This is Naomi" I take a deep breath "my girlfriend." I place my hand into hers, letting them know I was serious. Everything has been going so well between me and Naomi, I'm sick of hiding it. I feel Naomi tense up next to me, I give her hand a small squeeze and I feel her return it. Looking over at Katie I can see the expression on her face, as if she's asking what the fuck I'm doing. I watch their eyes, trying to read their expressions, both of which have none but shock.

All of a sudden Dad opens his arms out wide and walks towards Naomi before placing them around her. "Welcome to the family, love." I turn to watch him and I can see that he's smiling at me, I give him a smile back and mouth "thank you."

I watch Mum to see what she's going to do. She watches me for a couple seconds, she must be able to see the pleads in my eyes because she also comes forward and hugs Naomi. "Just as Rob said." she smiles.

"Gordon McPherson says you call them dykes because you have to stick your finger in them." James says in a matter of a fact tone.

Katie, me and Naomi all stand there trying to stifle our laughs as Mum nudges him on the shoulder and tells him to go wait in the living room, before following him with Dad.

"Fucking hell, Ems. I didn't expect that." Katie says in a hushed voice.

"Which bit? Me telling them or the fact they didn't seem to care?" I laugh to myself. All these years I've not told anybody and little did I know it could have been this easy in the first place.

"Both." all three of us burst into giggles and we hear Mum call us for dinner.

I grab Naomi's hand and gently tug on it, "C'mon." I smile warmly at her.

Sitting around the table, Mum and Dad at either end, me with Naomi and opposite us James and Katie, I take everything in. Mum and Dad are talking to Naomi, being the exact opposite of how I imagined them to be. Katie and James are making faces at each other before bursting into fits of giggles every couple seconds. My heart swells at seeing how perfect this all is. How normal it all feels. Katie looks up and me and I can't seem to keep the smile off my face, she smiles back before carrying on arsing around with James. I grab Naomi's hand under the table and she looks at me, giving me one of the awe-inspiring smiles I've ever seen.

Who'd of thought it'd be this easy to fall in love?

**PS, I didn't want there to be any drama with the parents so I decided not to have any! :D**


End file.
